You Hung the Moon
left | writer = Carina Adly MacKenzie | director = Jeffrey Hunt | previous = For the Next Millennium | next = I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans }} You Hung the Moon is the second episode of the third season of and the forty-sixth episode of series overall. Summary IMPENDING THREATS AND A DIRE PROPHECY — After discovering that poachers have begun taking out werewolves in the bayou, and Jackson grow concerned for 's safety when she fails to show up during the full moon. Meanwhile, , the only one with the answer to Hayley’s whereabouts, plots ways to use that to her advantage. Elsewhere, approaches with her theory on who is behind the series of murders in the French Quarter, while Lucien delivers to Elijah an unsettling warning about the war brewing among the sire lines. Finally, after receiving a dire prophecy about the future of the Mikaelson siblings, Klaus takes extreme measures to determine the validity of this potential impending threat. and Freya also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martelhttps://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=148855 *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney Guest Cast *Lawrence Kao as Van Ngyuenhttps://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=148855 Co-Starring *Stephanie Cleough as Alexis Trivia *This episode will mark Jackson's first appearance this season. *TVLINE | I’m very intrigued by Alexis. Can you say anything about that “beast” we saw briefly in her vision? All the visions and things that make up the prophecy that she delivers to Klaus will continue to have a presence in the future. Our characters are going to try very hard to ignore, then change, the outcome of what Alexis saw in her mind. But the prophecy, which will become much clearer in the next episode, will hang heavily over them for most of the season. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References * "You Hung The Moon" Is a song by Elvis Costello. The song was released in 2010. From his (National Ransom) album. Quotes Extended Promo Davina (to Hayley): You can be free, Hayley! Hayley: Fine. Just tell me who you want dead. Klaus (to Elijah and Jackson): I thought I smelled swamp. Elijah (to Klaus): What do you know? Klaus: A perfected vision of our family's spectacular downfall. Lucien (to Elijah): We are on the brink of war! Davina: Hayley could be used against Klaus! Klaus: You listen carefully. The next gruesome murder will be yours. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals You Hung The Moon Trailer The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= The_Originals_-_Will_and_Cami.jpg OG302a 0057b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0095b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0086b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0106b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0153b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0181b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0058b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0083b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0189b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0254b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= Bts3x02.jpg References See also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Flashback episodes